


What happens if...?

by lesbian_rainbow_unicorn



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: F/F, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_rainbow_unicorn/pseuds/lesbian_rainbow_unicorn
Summary: Based on "Nobody loves you like I do" by lonelyrainbowAbout 7 weeks after Chapter 1You need to have read the other story to get it.





	1. Alex POV

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody loves you like I do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252248) by [lonelyrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyrainbow/pseuds/lonelyrainbow). 



[Alex’s POV]

I woke up in the middle of the night and she wasn’t next to me in bed. I was worried. Where was she? Then I heard heaving from the bathroom. I knocked on the door ”Maggie? Please, may I come in?” I heard her groan ”Yeah” I went in and held her hair back when she threw up in the toilet again. After she sat back into my arms I whiped the cold sweat from her forehead with a flannel. When she froze underneath my touch I immediately droped my hand. I was worried about her. Did she have an infection? ”Have you felt ill for longer?” She slowly responded ”I’ve been throwing up for the last few nights and my stomach doesn’t stop hurting” That worried me even more. She really needed to go to the DEO for some check-ups so I asked ”Is it okay if I take you to the DEO now. That could be really dangerous.” She hesitated ”I don’t want to get examined by strangers.” Of course I offered ”If you want me to do it just tell me” She nodded and got up. When I drove the car I asked her ”Why didn’t you wake me up tonight or the past nights?” She replied ”I didn’t want to be a burden to you more then I already am.” How did she even think I would see her like that ”Maggie, I’m your girlfriend and I love you. You’re recovering and you need my help. I would never see you as a burden. Please wake me up the next time something like that happens. Please!” She smiled a little, nothing compared to the wide dimpled grin she had before she was raped, but it was a little step and nodded. When we were at the med bay at the HQ I first drew some blood and I waited for the results I gave her belly a quick check. She still had cramps in the lower region and her breasts were more sensitive then the last time I checked on the cuts, but nothing more. Then the results came in. Her HPC level was really high. I needed to tell her what that meant. I sat down next to her and held her hand while trying to explain the results. ”Your HPC, that’s a hormon, level is really high. That hormon is a pregnancy hormon, which makes you nauseous and your breasts sore. Now we need to find out if you’re indeed pregnant or there’s another reason for the hormonal inbalance. Okay?” She nodded while tears were running down her cheeks. When I whiped them away she whispered ”What should I do? I don’t know what to do?” I gave her a kiss on her forehead. ”I’m going to use the ultrasound on you. Don’t think about the rest until we have further information.” I carefully watched the screen. There was indeed an embryo. The heartbeat was fine and I didn’t notice anything non human. I turned to Maggie’s face and explained ”You are indeed pregnant. The embryo looks healthy and there is no hint of non humanity, but I need a DNA-Test for more informations. For that I would drain with a needle some amnoic fluid. Okay?” She nodded and I started. First I used some local anastaetica and then I started carefully injecting the needle while watching it on the screen to not damage the embryo. After I drained the fluid I disposed the needle, sent the liquid to the lab for a DNA-Analysis with No1 priority and asked Agent Vasquez to get a big bottle of pasteurised apple juice and crackers while Maggie started to drift into the sleep she despretly needed, it was 5am by now. So I sat in the armchair next to her, held her hand and fell asleep, too. I woke up when Mags pulled her hand away and started dry heaving in the kidney bowl that was on her night stand. She sighed and dropped back into the pillows. I handed her a paper cup with some of the apple juice Vasquez dropt of earlier. ”This should help with the sickness and maybe later you’d even feel like some crackers” – ”Thank you” she answered ”I really don’t expect you to stick around, but please give me at least enough time to get a new appartment, I’ll take the couch until then.” Huh??? ”What are you talking about? Why would you move out? Don’t you like living with me? Did I do something wrong?” – ”No,no, you didn’t do anything wrong! You’ve been perfect and I’m so thankful for what you did for me the last few weeks. I just don’t expect from you to stick around for this. I’m a package deal now. Instead of going to the bar to play pool it’s gonna be nights in with dirty diapers. You didn’t sign up for this. You want to have fun, go out on dates and not be grounded at home with me. And I’m setting you free” ”Baby, I love you and all I want is to be with you, and if that includes changing diapers at 2am, I’m more then happy to do so. If you’re planning on keeping them, you’re going to need help, ’cause a baby’s a lot of work and they will need 2 parents and you’d make me the happiest and luckiest person in the whole universe and also the other ones if you’d let me be that person.” Maggie pulled me into a crushing hug, nearly as crushing as Kara’s, and sobbed into my shoulder ”I love you, too. And yes, please be my baby’s mom” I pulled away from her embrace when we heard the bing from the results coming in. I got up and looked at them. Once. Twice. This had to be a mistake. The embryos DNA had a 99,9% match to Maggie’s, she carried her own clone. I sent a note down to the alien biologists to talk to me. Then I walked back to Maggie. She looked at me worried. Of course, my crinkle snitched. ”Are they healthy?” - ”Yes, they are. Do you wanna know the sex?” – ”Yes, if it’s possible.” – ”We’re having a little girl. A mini Maggie. Literally. The baby’s DNA and yours is identical. You’re carring your own clone.” She looked reliefed ”So we’re having a healthy, human girl” I nodded. ”Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t mind having an alien baby, I just don’t think I would have been able to stand having a child that looked so much like .... him.” Her voice broke at the last words. ”We’re having a healthy, human little girl that probably is more dimple then face.” She giggled ”Rude!” For a second it was like IT never happend. And then she kissed me. It was short and careful. Like a first kiss. Not heated, just intimate. We kept our eyes closed and our foreheads resting against eachothers. We were interrupted by a fake chough. It was Kara. I felt Maggie tense up. She still was afraid of anyone non human. Kar congratulated us and offered us a fly home. I dismissed the offer, ’cause I knew Maggie would have been way to afraid to be that close to a alien. I hope that irrational fear would go away soon, especially the one of my sister.  


	2. Chapter 2

[Kara’s POV; 7 months after chapter 1]  
It was 2am when I heard a muffeled sceam coming from Alex’s and Maggie’s appartment. I knew Alex was on a business trip and Maggie was alone at home. I flew by as quick as possible and let myself in via the balcony. I found Maggie curled up, holding her belly and crying in pain. I took a step closer, but when she saw me, her eyes widend and she tried to crawl away from me. I raised my hands in defence and took a few steps backwords. The last thing I wanted was to scare her. I sat down on the floor where I was furthest away from her. ”You’re in labor, aren’t you?” I asked her. She just nodded and whimpered ”Alex, I want Alex” I pulled my phone out and called my sister. When I hung up I told Maggie that she was on her way and will be here in a few hours. I started to get up and told her ”I’m taking you to the hospital now,ok?” ”No” she told me sternly ”We decided to have a home birth” I sat back down and pulled my legs to my chest and asked myself out loud ”What would Alex do now?” ”Hold me” Maggie said quietly ”Hold me and comfort me.” I looked up to her ”May I come closer?” She nodded ”Just... change into Kara first. I know it’s irrational, but...” I sprinted to the bath and changed quickly, walked back out and sat down half a meter away from her. She grabbed my hand and squeezed while the next contraction hit her. I ran my thumb over her knuckles trying to distract her from the pain. When it was over she rested her head on my shoulder ”Thank you for being there for me even though I was a total bitch to you the last monthes. I was afraid of one alien and reflected that on all of you. I had prejustice and was awefull ’cause of that. I’m sorry” ”You’re forgiven” I said ”Can I get you anything or help in anyway?” ”Crushed ice would be nice” I walked into the kitchen and fetched a bowl of water and went back. I sat back down next to her ”Can I show you that my power can do positive things?” She nodded. I froze-breath the water and then broke the ice by poking it. She smiled at me when I fed her the first piece. It was the first time I didn’t get an angry glare. I always told Alex love starts with food. ”What else do you do with your powers in your everyday life?” ”Mostly I use them for food, to be honest.” I heard her stomach growl ”By the way, should I order some pizza?” ”Sounds great” I pulled my phone out and called Domingo’s ”5 family pizza’s, please, one Funghi, one Margaritha, two Regina and one Peperoni, please *and you Maggie -”a medium vegan spinach one” * you heard that, Pepe, good, thanks”. I put my phone away and told Maggie ”I’m not really hungry so I just got myself a little snack” Maggie chuckled ”5 family pizza’s aren’t a little snack. A medium pizza is a full meal.” I fed her the rest of the ice while we waited. When someone knocked I rushed to the door and was greeted by a overly happy Pepe, who hugged me and spoke to me in a thick italian accent ”Buon Giorno, bambina. It’s been long since you last ordered. But your sister always orders little order with very weird topping. Nice to see again a girl with real hunger. Buon Appetito to you and your vegan friend. Ciao!” After we ate our pizza(’s) quietly, Maggie suggested ”Alex left a few books about birth and breathing technices and stuff on the coffee table. It would be helpfull if you could read them ’cause when Alex won’t arrive on time that’ll be your job.” That frightened me. I knew nothing about childbirth. I picked up the books and read through them in superspeed. I heard Mags grown ”The contractions are getting closer and are intensiving. Could you draw me a bath?” I nodded and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom and put her on the rim of the bathtub while I filled the tub with warm water. Then I helped her undress and climb into the tub. The next contraction we stayed like this. Then she said she needed to push. I gathered all the stuff in superspeed. Then I asked where I should sit. She replied ”Behind me” So I slipped fully clothed behind her. During the contractions she held my hands while pushing and between them I whipped the sweat of her neck and forehead and massaged her back. After the seventh one like this she started sobbing while leaning back into me ”It hurts so much. I need Alex! I can’t do this without her!” - ”That matches” I answer ”’cause she’s on her way up” Then we heard the front door opening and Alex calling ”Maggie? Kar? Babe?” ”In the bathroom” I answer. Quickly Alex came in, discarding her shoes, pants and sweater, steping into the bathtub and sitting between Maggie’s knees. She gave her a quick kiss and then looked down to Maggies .... you know. ”You’re crowning! I can see the head!” She exhaled. Maggie started pushing again. ”The heads out” Alex informed ”Now the shoulders” Maggie pushed one last time before she fell back into me. Alex carefully laid the little girl onto Mags naked chest and wraped a towel around them. She kissed first Maggie, then the baby onto the head and whispered ”You did so good. She’s absolutly perfect. I’m so proud of you. I’m now going to have to cut the umbilical cord and then you’ll have to deliver the placenta, ok?” Maggie nodded weakly, so Alex grabbed 2 clamps from the sink and placed them on the cord, one close to mthe baby’s tummy and the other one further away and then cut between it with a pair of scissors. The little one immediatly began to whail and Magiie and Alex began to smile their dimpliest smiles. Then Alex moved her hands back down and said ”And now push again” I paniced. I hear another fetal heartbeat. Did they think it was twins? Did one of them die? Then Alex muttered so only I could hear her ”It’s just the cord and the placenta”   
After that was out and wrapped in another towel and put aside, I carefully carried Maggie to the bedroom. I quietly left the flat, when Alex held their daughter, Jamie Sawyer Danvers, while Maggie slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critisism is always welcomed in the comments, as well as Kudos.


End file.
